


Raindrops

by fish_archive (ForestFish)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, LMAO, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill, Reposted old fic, Teikou Era, all rights reserved kind of stuff, i originally had a disclaimer, im old, u know the kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFish/pseuds/fish_archive
Summary: All he needs is...[Keeping the original summary lmao]





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://thefellowshipofthefluff.tumblr.com/post/64172508828/raindrops) is the original fic without any edits. 
> 
> This is lousy and all but it could be worse, I guess lmao

* * *

 

“He must hate you.” Aomine said uninterested, while they were changing back to their school uniforms after practice.

Haizaki had arrived late to practice and even laughed at them for being “ _practice nerds_ ”.

“Tch…why do you say that?” He spat in annoyance, as he put his shirt on. They were talking about how Nijimura was extremely angry when he noticed that Haizaki was late again. He’d suddenly become colder when Haizaki showed up only to disturb everyone else.

“He likes rules and order. And you’re the exact of opposite of that. I guess it makes sense, scumbag.”

And Haizaki froze, as his eyes widened in realization.

* * *

 

The sky was the colour of his hair, whitish grey, and the weather freezing cold.

Rain poured down his body, soaking him to the bone, but honestly, he couldn’t care less about it. He  was actually thankful for that cold rain, and the almost convulsive shivering of his body.

_Why am I like this?_

That was the question that went through his mind over and over.

Why was he like that? Why was he feeling so miserable? He wasn’t even supposed to feel anything. He wasn’t supposed to care for anyone but himself.

Yet tears kept falling warm and painfully down his face. He’d stumbled to the school’s roof and locked the door from outside, not that he feared someone could go there, as classes had ended already and it was raining a lot. He just locked it.

_He must hate you._

Tears streamed harder down his cheeks, mixed with the icy rain as he let himself slide down the wall and sat on the floor, curling up and hiding his face on his knees.

It was only normal that everyone hated him. He asked for it himself. He was a delinquent, he constantly got in fights, and he threatened people just for the heck of it.

_Well, look at me now, sobbing alone in the rain like a fucking pussy, because of something so stupid._

But it wasn’t stupid, and he knew it.

He liked it when he scolded him, because it felt like he cared about him, and for someone like him, that meant a lot.

But what if he really hated him? What if that was actually just his hate showing? He couldn’t tell, and that reason Aomine had suggested sounded perfectly possible, as he wasn’t exactly loveable or respectful.

The solution to his current situation was easy, actually, he just had to ignore it. He was used to being hated anyway, he also hated everyone and their perfect little lives, so why bother with yet another person hating him?

_He’s not just another person._

He wasn’t just another person. Haizaki knew it, and that’s why the tears didn’t stop falling.

Alone, he felt completely alone.

 

* * *

 

“Where’s Haizaki?” Nijimura asked, noticing his absence when the basketball team was heading to the school’s gates under colourful umbrellas.

“He left the lockers before everyone” Aomine said annoyed as he walked under the same umbrella as Kise, and had an arm around him to save space under it “and I honestly don’t give a damn.”

“He looked upset” Kuroko said blankly “because of something Aomine-kun said.”

“I just said that you probably hated him because he’s a disrespectful piece of shit.” Aomine confirmed uninterestedly glancing at Nijimura and shrugging lightly.

Nijimura froze, and without a word he immediately rushed back into school, leaving all of them confused and looking at each other in surprise.

“You must learn when to be quiet, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko said wisely.

Aomine mumbled apathetically.

* * *

 

“HAIZAKI! I KNOW YOU’RE THERE, YOU ALWAYS COME TO THE ROOF WHEN YOU’RE UPSET, OPEN THIS DOOR!” Nijimura yelled, banging his fist against the door.

Haizaki couldn’t believe he was really there and had no reaction. Why was he there?

“OPEN THIS SHIT UP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?!? IT’S RAINING, AND YOU DON’T HAVE AN UMBRELLA! OPEN UP, IDIOT!” Nijimura shouted in anger, trying to kick the door open.

“Go away!” Haizaki managed to say, but his voice sounded so faint and pitiful that he immediately regretted opening his mouth and felt humiliated.

That voice tone felt like a punch to Nijimura.

“Haizaki,” he lowered his voice and stopped punching the door, but Haizaki could still hear him perfectly “I don’t hate you, you may be a disobedient thug, but I genuinely care about your dumb ass. Open this damn door.”

Suddenly Haizaki felt something warm spread from his heart to his face as some kind of spark flickered in his chest.

_Did he mean it?_

“I mean it.” Nijimura assured, answered his thoughts “Open up, brat.”

Haizaki couldn’t help but smile faintly as he stood up, supporting himself on the wall. He was dizzy for some reason he couldn’t quite understand.

Suddenly even that sky looked like heaven, and that rain like liquid happiness.

The door clicked open and Nijimura almost fell out of it as he wasn’t expecting him to open it so abruptly.

He gave him his most displeased glare as he evaluated his condition. Shivering from head to toe, dripping wet, with puffy red eyes. He looked like a kicked dog.

“Look at you…” he said in annoyance.

Haizaki sneezed in response which angered Nijimura even more.

“See!? You’ll catch a cold now, you fool.” he snarled “Why would you believe something like that?”

Haizaki lowered his face a looked slightly to the side, annoyed. He couldn’t answer that.

He didn’t want to answer that. He also didn’t need to answer it.

Instead an unwanted sob escaped his lips and he blushed in shame. All of that disappeared as he found himself being held against _senpai_ ’s warm chest, when he put his arm around his neck and roughly pulled him closer to him, using his other arm to hug him by the shoulders. Haizaki didn’t even think when he put his arms around Nijimura’s waist and hugged him tightly, feeling those tears coming back and hiding his face in his shoulder so that he didn’t notice.

“Idiot, don’t believe what other people say, even if you’re a punk I’ll still like you” Nijimura said, angrily petting his wet hair roughly yet gently “because I know who you are behind the attitude.”

Haizaki nodded in silence against his shoulder tightening the hug.

And that was enough for him. The cold he would certainly catch was a mere detail when he felt like that. Loved and protected, even though he was a bratty thug.

* * *

 

_If you have nothing in life but one person that cares for you, you’re blessed._

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> (I thought this was a quote I'd found somewhere but apparently it's not. Anyway.)


End file.
